


Alphas Of The Team

by behindtheimpala



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance, Alpha x Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Naked Cuddling, No penetration, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Nonpenetrative Sex, Omega Coran, Omega Hunk, Omega Keith, Omegaverse, Post sex cuddles, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rutting, alpha in rut, alpha shiro, beta pidge, established Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 09:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/behindtheimpala/pseuds/behindtheimpala
Summary: Lance and Shiro visit a market on a new planet, but have to leave early because they get overheated ;)A present for my friend @ voltron-sins on Tumblr!!





	Alphas Of The Team

**Author's Note:**

  * For [voltron-sins](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=voltron-sins).



_**VOLTRON NEWS DAILY!** _

"Come! Come! Read all about it!" Lance picked up the newspaper, unexpectedly giddy about seeing a news article about them.

The makeup of the secondary characteristics of team Voltron:

Black Lion: Takashi Shirogane - ALPHA  
Red Lion: Keith Kogane - OMEGA  
Blue Lion: Lance McClain - ALPHA  
Green Lion: Pidge Gunderson - BETA  
Yellow Lion: Hunk Garrett - OMEGA  
Princess Allura - ALPHA  
Coran - OMEGA

Hunk walked up behind Lance, looking at the newspaper, reading what the reporters had figured out about them. He lifted his sunglasses a little bit to read it better. All of them were in disguise, since they had met a planet that had a human type culture that they could land on and hopefully find some things to fill the pantry for the team to eat that is more than just the nutritional goo.

Hunk perked up. "Coran you're an omega?" He said, looking over at the male who was now a short male with dark brown hair. The entire team agreed that while he did look normal, he just wasn't Coran without the bright orange mustache and hair. Coran looked up from where he was looking at grapefruits. "Yep!" He said proudly with a wide smile. Keith chuckled softly, thinking maybe Alteans didn't have the stigma that being an omega was bad.

Keith leaned over and looked at the newspaper. He turned bright pink when he realized that the three prettiest people on the team were alphas, Shiro, Lance and Allura. Keith glanced up at Hunk who smiled. "No rest for the omegas, huh." He whispered, and Hunk chuckled softly. "Totally agreed."

Pidge, ahead of all of them, yelled back at them. "I FOUND PEPPERS!" She yelled back at them. Lance smiled wide, handing Hunk the newspaper and jogged to join Pidge. He danced in little wiggles, picking out different colors and kinds. He handed the stall owner the money. Pidge gave him a wide-eyed look when Lance bit into a yellow bell pepper. He offered a piece to his friend, who shook her head with a chuckle. "I've never seen someone eat peppers like that." She comment and Lance nodded. "I eat em like this all the time." He smiled.

Pidge and Lance went to join Hunk who was looking at the spices. Hunk and Pidge started to chat about how these different peppers would smell or taste in hunks cooking or added to the nutritional goo. Lance wandered off to join Shiro, who was checking out the trinkets and sweets. "I didn't take you to be the type of person who had a sweet tooth." Lance said softly.

Shiro perked up his eyebrows when he heard lance and smiled. "There's alot of things you don't know about me." He explained with an eyebrow wiggle. Lance rolled his eyes and hummed. He offered Shiro the last bit of his bell pepper, who winced and shook his head. "I'm good." He said softly. Lance chuckled, stuffing the last bite into his mouth and sticking the stem into his produce bag.

Shiro picked up a few of the fruit filled pastries as well as something that resembled chocolate but was a royal purple color. He handed the shopkeeper the money and thanked him, or her. He wasn't really sure which it was.

Lance and Shiro walked together to join the rest of the team, who was about 40 feet in front of them now. Lance pulled Shiro by the shoulder into the alleyway and pulled him into a kabedon. Shiro let out a soft peep. "I thought we were going to hide this from the rest of the group?" He whispered softly with a smile, grabbing Lance's wrist and pulling him into a kabedon as well.

Lance smiled, his eyes darking with pleasure. "They won't see us, promise." Lance whispered softly.

Shiro smirked, closing the gap between their bodies and kissed Lance gently. Lance pulled his arms around him tightly, whimpering softly as Shiro's tongue invaded his own mouth. Lances hand slowly slid downward and grabbed Shiro's ass. Shiro let out a soft peep and Lance took that moment to stick his own tongue into Shiro's mouth, flipping them around again. Lance moaned out loudly as Shiro reached down and grabbed at his hips. "Lets go home." Lance whispered softly. Shiro nodded, holding onto the fabric at Lances hip.

Shiro practically dragged Lance back to the castle, both of them occasionally grabbing the others ass and squeezing to make them moan. They set their things down into the kitchen and walked into the bedroom. Shiro let out a soft moan when Lance pushed him down to the bed.

"Unfair," Shiro said with a pout.

Lance chuckled. "I fight dirty sometimes babe." He whispered.

Shiro smiled. "Really?" He said, Lance between his thighs still standing. Shiro reached up and pulled Lances jacket off his shoulders, lifting his shirt so that he could suck on Lances nipples.

Lance moaned out. Shiro bit down a little bit, and made Lance cry out a little bit. He let out a low growl when he smelled something musky. The scent of Shiro going into rut. "Oh no." He said, Shiro looking up at him with dark eyes before pulling him down to join him on the bed.

"I haven't had an enema in two weeks, you don't want this." Lance said, trying to get that through Shiros thick skull before Lance fell to the sway of the rut and slipped into his own rut as well.

Lances eyes went dark and he pushed Shiro so that he was on top. He used deft fingers to pull at Shiro's jacket and shirt, pulling him off his body and throwing the offending items against the wall. Shiro moaned out when Lances lips met his own nipples. Shiro wrapped one arm around Lance and pulled him up, moaning out as they kissed sloppily, tongues in each others mouths as Shiro tried desperately to pull Lances pants off.

Lance kicked his ankles and threw his pants at the wall next to Shiros shirt. Shiro took advantage of Lances weak point, moaning out loudly when he was pushed down against the bed. Lance dug at Shiros pants, quickly getting them off and tossing them, not remembering where they went this time but it was probably towards the lamp since the room suddenly got a whole lot darker. 

Lance looked down and realized they were both were incredibly hard before shiro pulled Lance into another mind bending kiss. Lance rolled them over again, moaning softly.

Lance gently took both of their cocks into one hand and started stroking quickly, kissing Shiro deeply although getting spit all over Shiros chin. Lance cried out into Shiro's mouth when he orgasmed harshly, twitching.

Shiro soon followed Lance into orgasm, that is until the scent of their rut pushed them into wanting to be intimate again.

Keith, Hunk, and Pidge were in the kitchen. Keith perked up from his cheese doodle chips. "Do you smell that?" He whispered. Hunk and Pidge perked up. Pidge shook her head. "I don't smell anything? What do you smell?" She said softly.

Hunk nodded. "Shiro and Lance are rutting again." Hunk responded and Keith nodded. "That's what it is." Keith said softly, going back to his magazine.

A few hours later, Lance and Shiro woke up in a room that was thick with the scent of rutted alphas, both covered in cum and sweat. The towel was thrown to the side. They would probably need to buy new sheets and blankets after this.

"Babe?" Shiro whispered, patting Lance a little bit. Lance was sitting up but Shiro was still laying down.

"Hmm?" Lance whispered.

"Your breath sticks like bell pepper." Shiro whispered. Lance chuckled a little bit.

Shiro pulled on Lances arm until he laid back down next to him. "I love you so much." Shiro whispered.

Lance smiled wide. "I love you too." He said happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments or kudos are greatly appreciated!!


End file.
